


Something's Different...Even More So Than Usual

by oncomingstorm13



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: First-person but in third-person form, I just think you'll enjoy it, Jodie Whitaker, Lots of thinking and Doctor-y inward remarks, Love of who the Doctor's been and and even more love of who the Doctor turns into, Male to Female Regeneration, Peter Capaldi - Freeform, Regeneration, Twelfth Doctor - Freeform, cute and soft discovery of being a woman idk, it's short enough, remarks about race but mostly about wanting to turn blue, thirteenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm13/pseuds/oncomingstorm13
Summary: a short little drabble about the Doctor regenerating into a woman, i.e the 13th Doctor we know and love. Her point of view and lots of brilliant, beautiful softness.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Something's Different...Even More So Than Usual

**Author's Note:**

> pronouns are a bit difficult with this one, and I'm not trying to offend anyone at all with the way I write pronouns/themes of gender here. I'll be using "he/him" as the Doctor refers to themselves until they realize they are a woman, then "she/her" pronouns are used. Just thought it would add a bit extra spice rather than only using they/them the whole time.   
> I hope you enjoy! I loved writing it.

The world felt different. The world  _ looked  _ different.

Well, smoke or steam filled the air, so that could be part of it, but still, it looked different. It was his eyes, then. His eyes had changed a tad from before. 

But it wasn't just that. It felt like  _ everything _ had changed, and more so than usual. Usually, he felt the whole-new-body feeling, all fresh and unused, and with little features that would be different from before. But this time, so much more felt different. He couldn't put his finger on anything precise, he just  _ felt  _ it. Somewhere deep in the now settling cells of his biology, something had changed completely.

Within only a very few seconds, several thoughts went through the Doctor's head.

What might he look like? Did he look a different race this time? That would be interesting. He'd been the same color for a while now, and he hoped for a slight change every once in a while. Maybe he was blue? Or green? He'd heard of a few rare Time Lords who'd somehow regenerated into very bold and beautiful colors, but that had happened in the midst of deep distress or chaos, and he hadn't been much in that just now at least, and even in past regenerations when he'd regenerated after falling from a telescope or absorbing the Time Vortex or even falling off a cliff (? He wasn't sure about that one, it seemed very distant and very foggy and frankly a bit embarrassing if so), he hadn't been quite so lucky to turn any color of the traditional eight-color rainbow. 

He reached for a screen unit on the TARDIS console. Ah, shorter arms. So shorter legs, probably. Maybe that's why the world looked different. He was a bit smaller in it this time? 

Hands. Hands are still white. No blue this time. Pity. The Doctor wanted to match the TARDIS. His own little broken chameleon circuit. 

Wait–hands. Smaller. Softer. Probably just younger? Definitely feels younger, but Doctor, you  _ did  _ just fight the Cybermen,  _ as well as  _ Missy and the Master,  _ and _ that whole occurrence with his former self and the soldier and the Daleks and seeing Bill and Nardole and Clara again. Doctor, it had been a  _ very  _ long day, you were bound to have felt old then. Anyway. Hands looked and felt younger and softer and smaller. His ring was gone, too, must've fallen to the floor. 

Peering through the smoke-steam and the new eyes and the glitching of the screen–should he be worried about that? ah, a problem for later, he thought as he pushed it to the back of his mind and–

Oh. 

_ Oh! _

She. As  _ she  _ pushed it to the back of her mind!

That had to have been a woman's face. Had to have been, right? Or just a very young, feminine, softly-structured male's face. Which would be fine, he's been all sweet-faced and soft-boned before and Time Lords didn't really care about gender anyway, did they? Oh, the humans always got all in a fuss about it but no matter how much he told himself he wasn't, he was different from them, he and his whole race, especially. A few of them, the humans, were different about it though, kinder–Clara had told him once to go be a king or a queen, that was nice. Bill was certainly very open about things like that, and that was just one of the reasons why he had loved being her friend so much. Oh, and Missy seemed to have thrived as a woman. What was he thinking about again? Ah, his new face–

Oh. Oh yes. He'd decided.  _ His _ face was definitely a  _ her  _ face this time. 

He'd– _ she'd _ –oh, that would be something to get used to, and  _ she _ was excited for it– seen so little of it, was a bit hard to see in the screen but without a doubt, that smooth shape with bright eyes was a female face. 

_ Wonderful _ . Something even newer than the usual newness to experience this time. 

Everything felt different. But it was a good different. It usually was, but this good different felt like an even  _ better _ different than usual. Beautifully new and uncharted territory. Something the Doctor had always craved, no matter what the regeneration. 

She couldn't wait for what was in store.

"Oh, brilliant," the Doctor beamed. 


End file.
